deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Con-Stella Moon vs Loki
Description The manipulative and tricky types. They can be some of most dangerous and unpredictable opponents. Will Con-Stella Moon make it out, or will Loki cast victory away from her? Interlude Wiz: Manipulators. They pull the strings of others in order to get to their goals. Boomstick: Well you cannot get much more manipulating than these two! We have Con-Stella Moon, master spy and recruiter of the Solar Sentry. Wiz: And Loki, the Norse god of Mischief. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Con-Stella Moon (Cue - For The New Lunar Republic (Super Eurobeat Mix) Wiz: At a young age, Con-Stella Moon had a hobby of breaking into Art Museums, banks, and so on. Boomstick: This caught the attention of the Solar Sentry. Impressed by her ability to sneak into anything without any alarm being triggers, they recruited her as their spy. She quickly rose the ranks to becoming their top spy. Wiz: For the next 15 years, she was sent on missions to collect data or capture traitors, which she succeeded in all but one. Boomstick: Yea, when she was about to get the stats from Canterlot, Twilight and her friends stepped in, and she had to flee. To this day, she vows to break them apart. (Cue - The Solar Empire (Super Eurobeat Mix) Wiz: Being a Solar Unicorn, she can absorb sun and moon energy, which she uses to refine her magic. She has a teleport and beam attack similar to twilight. She can also creates shields. Boomstick: But when she wants extra power, she can use her own energy to use powerful spells known as Astral magic, a magic unique to Solar Ponies. Wiz:She is an expert in Lunar magic in particular. She can use it to heal, boost her defenses, and even turning invisible and keeping hidden from radar. Boomstick: As for Solar magic, she isnt as good with it, but she still can use it. She can creates objects out of thin air, create extremely dangerous attacks, and even make a shield that drains the life energy of enemies who attack it. Wiz: On her missions, she has a habit of using mind control magic. She uses this to either get past guards, or turn an unsuspecting pony into her toy for a few days. Boomstick: She is a very cunning and tactical strategist. She likes to pull the strings on her enemies, before finishing them when weakened. Wiz: For all this though, she has a few flaws. Her attack power is a bit weaker than most unicorns of her level, and while extremely durable, she is quite slow, and relies on teleporting unless she is hidden. Boomstick: And not to mention Solar and Lunar magic is powered by solar energy. No solar energy means that magic becomes useless. Either way, do not mess with her! Con-Stella Moon: "Hello!" (Blasts Rainbow Dash and turns invisible) "And goodbye!" (She fires another beam at Rainbow.) Loki (Cue - The Avengers Theme Song Wiz: Loki, the Norse god of Mischief and adopted brother of Thor. Loki was jealous of Thor of the fact that Thor was destined to be king, and he wasn't. Boomstick: Which started his crusade of taking over the world! Oh, and kill Thor in the process. Wiz: Which he failed time and time again, but he still keeps trying anyways. (Cue - Thor's theme Boomstick: When it comes to combat, Loki is one of the best tacticians out there! Having Superhuman strength, durability, and a healing factor, he can be a hard opponent to kill. Wiz: He is a master of the mystic arts, being able to create illusions of himsel, mind control, energy blasts, and so on. He also has telekinetic powers, and can lift objects using his mind. Boomstick: He can also shape shift to fool others. While not the best fighter up close, he can still hold his own. Wiz: Loki is one of the smartest opponents out there. He is extremely unpredictable and always tries to play his opponents into his trap. Boomstick: But for all the stuff he can do, he has a few flaws. His biggest flaw is his ' Superiority Inferiority Complex, while he is good at making plans, he doesn't think it through too well when he puts them to motion. Wiz: Either way, Loki is not someone you want to take lightly, despite his joking nature. Loki: "Thor, Brother! How nice it is to see yo-" - Loki to Thor before being cut off. Death Battle '~Shield Helicarrior~ (The alarms are going off) Nick Fury: Whats going on!? What is this emergency? Culson: Looks like someone broke into our security and took our data, even more, whoever did it also took the cosmic cube. Nick Fury: Agents! This is bad. Locate whoever stole it! Loki: Don't bother! (Appears as all the shield agents point their weapons at him) And the answer is no, I did not steal the data or that cube. I was gonna take the cube, but someone else beat me to it. Nick Fury: If you know all this then, would you go and stop this intruder? Loki: With pleasure, but that cube will be mine. I am returning the data, true on words. (He teleports away before more could be said) ~Ponyville, Equestria~ (Con-Stella Moon turns off her cloaking and turns on her telepathic talk) Con-Stella: Mission complete, I got everything you asked form. Easy actually... Loki: Oh do you think it's SO easy? (He appears) Con-Stella: I'll call you back! (Turns off the telepathic talk) Who are you then? Loki: I am the one about to take the data and cube, is that enough? Con-Stella: Heh... You're funny... Thinking you can steal what I stole? Don't make me laugh. You know that... Loki: How about we see then... hehehe.... (Cue - Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 Music: Rocket Raccoon's Theme Fight! (Con-Stella Moon starts by using her telekinesis to lift 3 boulders, then throws them, and fires a beam. Loki simply smirks and creates a bunch of illusions and avoids the attack. He then hits Con-Stella a few times with his staff, then knocks her into a wall with an energy blast) Loki: Aw, come on now! Is that really what you got? Heheheh... This will be easy. (He fires an energy blast and creates a cloud of dust) Con-Stella: I don't think so! (as the dust fades, she is seen with a forcefield. She suddenly glows a silver energy and uses Lunar magic to heal) I will show you true pain... (She glows suddenly glows yellow and uses Solar magic to create countless number of knives, and fires them all at all the Loki's. Most of them miss, but 2 of them hit the real Loki. She then warps and blasts Loki in the face with an energy blast, knocking him back a little.) How's that? (Her forcefield fades) Loki: I'm impressed... a little. Hehe. (He uses his telekinetic abilities and lifts a house and creates more illusions. He is about to throw it at her, then sees that she is gone.) Where did that thing go? Con-Stella: Right behind you... (She traps him in a telekinetic hold and slams him through a wall then fires another beam) (Cue - Dark Generosity (Nightmare Rarity Boss Battle Theme) Loki: This again...(He sidesteps the beam, knocks her with his staff, then fires a lightning spell on her, stunning her for a moment before knocking her back with an energy blast.) Con-Stella: Ugh (Shakes head) You are annoying me. Let's change things a little, shall we? (She glows silver and uses Lunar magic and turns invisible) Loki: Let me guess... (Quickly turns around and fires an energy blast, which hits nothing.) Con-Stella: Can we get this done with? (Loki fires another blast in that direction, hitting nothing. He then gets hit by many beam attacks, gets thrown into the sky, then summons a knife that goes through him) That's done... Wait. (She sees his healing factor kick in.) This is gonna be a while, is it? (She turns off her cloaking) Loki: You just learned that!? (Laughs a little) Don't make me laugh, oh wait, I just did! (He runs up to her and grabs her, thrn throws her in the air and fires an energy blast, then causes a earth spike when she hits the ground) Con-Stella: You are... so annoying... (She glows silver and heals with Lunar magic) I think its time we end this? (She warps many times, hitting him over and over about 8 times before he teleports himself) Both Loki and Con-Stella: YoOU'RE DONE! (They activate their mind control on each other at the same time. Both struggle for a few seconds, then collapse due to the mind control on each other broke their minds) Double Ko Both are seen lying on the ground, unable to get up. Results Boomstick: Ok there, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? Wiz: Both Con-Stella and Loki could counter each other in every way. Eventually both got annoyed and used their mind control magic, which broke their brains pretty much. Boomstick: WELL THEN! Guess they couldn't agree! Wiz: This battle is a draw. Who would you be rooting for? Con-Stella Moon Loki Who would think will win? Con-Stella Moon Loki Were you surprised by the ending? Yes No Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015